dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Edo and Asian Branch Arc
Edo and Asian Branch arc is the eighth story arc of the D.Gray-man series, which is written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. It is a long arc that unfolds in parallel in Asian Branch, China, where Allen tries to recover his innocence and towards Edo, Japan where the other exorcists of Cross's unit face up to akumas and noahs. It spans from chapter 57 until chapter 89 and from episode 58 until episode 75. Summary The Order is in charge Allen is dying of the loss of blood from his pierced heart when he is found by For. Meanwhile, Timcampy is running away from the akumas after him and is saved by Lenalee and Lavi. They hear Timcampy's record and follow him where Allen where to find nothing but his blood. Immediately they are called back to the ship. Sammo Han Won from the Asian Branch awaiting them and announces them that they took Allen in charge but the exorcists but leave immediately for Edo, Japan. To Allow them to reach Edo the Order sent Miranda Lotto who procees to fix the ship with her Innocence: Time record. They embark but Lenalee is gradually falling into a mental breakdown because of what happened to Allen. Lavi tries to berate her out of this without success and is scolded by Bookman for not following the Bookman code. Anita and Mahoja on their side talk about how they feel about the situation. Before Miranda explained how her ability works, the ship sets sail. The Asian Branch The Will of Allen Allen makes an uncanny dream about moons, Lenalee and a broken world. He tries to reach Lenalee but a shadowed figure stops his hand before he wakes up in a bed of the Asian Branch next to For. He overhears the head of the branch talking with Komui Lee about his state. The Innocenced filled in the hole in his heart. Allen remembers what happened with Tyki and leads him to confused feelings about his position. As Sammo Han Won arrives, the young exorcist has left the bed for the Security door. There he meets Bak Chang, the leader of the Asian Branch. They discuss the resolution of Walker and once Bak made sure that Allen is willing to go back to the battlefield he announced that his innocence is not dead and that they'll have to work to restore it. They make the presentation with the members of the Branch and prepare for the restoration. The Training begins The Innocence of Allen is filling a room in the form of tiny particles. Rohfa, Rikei and Shifu arrive to attent the Restoration. Allen activates his innocence but unfortunately it fails and the innocence return to its particle state. The repeted efforts of Allen seem to be no use until Bak explains that Allen perhaps didn't find the right way to use his innocence until now. To enable him to do so, He'll have to spare with Fou, the guardian deity of the Asian Branch. Fou proves to be a very capable fighter and easily overwhelms him. The training goes on increasingly .In the European Branch, the generals Winters Socalo and Klaud Nine arrive safely where they are awaited by the gread generals. The Big Blue Level 3 On the ship to Edo, Lenalee is still moping and she visits Anita to borrow hairclips. Both soon sympathize and Anita gives the younger woman a barrette that used to belong to her late mother. On the deck, Lavi is attacked by a level 3 akuma. Caught by surprise, Lavi is quicky defeated by the akuma and he is saved by Bookman. Restraining the Level 3, Bookman interrogates him but the level 3 manages to catch Bookman, break free and defeat the old man in the air.. Suddenly Lenalee jumps to fight level 3 Eshi on her own and orders Lavi to go back to the ship. Unable to fight in the air, Lavi has to resign. High sea battle The assaulted ship Eshi is not the only opponent. The ship is attacked by a multitude of akumas. Miranda is almost shot but she is saved by the members of the crew who sacrifice themselves. Krory tries to attack the akumas but they are hiding in the clouds forcing him to keep the defense. Lavi and Bookman soon join him for the fight. While Bookman takes charge of the Defense, Lavi and Krory prepare to against-attack. Lavi sends a large attack skyward but he misses them. The exorcists sudddenly realize that the ship is starting to sink, deed of Eshi. The Saint and the Painter On the see Lenalee and Eshi are ferociously fighting. They exchange blows but Eshi seems to take the advantage. As Lenalee notices she starting to sink, he explains his ability. His Dark Matter powers allow him to amplify the Gravity. Lenalee receives a lot of hits from Eshi, and his power increasing her weight causes her to move slower and eventually to sink in the deep sea. Esshi gloats at the sound of her heartbeat disappearing and decides to do the same for the Exorcists on the ship. Meanwhile Lenalee reminds herself Allen and her friends ane she finds the will to completely release her innocence which enables her to go back up to the surface . Eshi on his side seems to regain the upperhand and violently beats up the female exorcist. Lenalee manages to jumps above Eshi and she transforms her boots in giant blades. She combines them with the increased weight confered by Eshi powers and falls on him at an incredible speed, an attack powerful enough to destroy the level 3. The assaulted ship 2 On the ship Krory starts to lack energy. When Lavi is hit by an akuma bullet and the poison starts to spread, Krory sucks the poison out of his body which gives him the energy to continue the fight. While Lenalee gives the coup de grace to Eshi, the effect of the dark matter on the ship vanishes. This is the chance for Lavi to use his innocence to get rid of the akumas in the sky. He first commands to the clouds to disperse, then he sends Krory in the sky with his hammer and finally the vampire exorcist injects his own bloods in the akumas which causes their destruction. After the battle Modified Akuma The ship is saved but Lenalee is still missing. Lavi tries to go after her but he is stopped by the crew and Miranda. He shouts that Lenalee is a human like her and that she should worry for her, which makes Miranda asks if he isn't a human too. He anyways go and meets an akuma on the see. The strange akuma is holding a crystal containing the alive but unconcious body of Lenalee. He reveals to be an akuma modified by Cross Marian. Lavi and the akumas return to the ship and discover that the Crystal emits a sound that is hurtful to non-exorcist humans. Bookman explains that this is the first time an innocence protects its wielder and they learn by the akuma that Cross is alive : he is charged with destroying the Akuma plant located in Edo, Japan. The place is riddled with Akuma and Cross asks them to turn back. Suddenly the Crystal breaks and frees a short-haired and hardly walking Lenalee. They decide to go to Edo nonetheless. Hard separations The level 2 akuma nicknamed Chomesuke by Lavi pushes the ship to Edo while Miranda starts to be short of energy. She explains to Lavi and Lenalee that when she desactivates her innocence, every wound will be restored. As they approach the island, Anita decides that this is time to unship. She reunites the exorcists on the deck where th ey realize that the crew is not here, but partying downstairs for their last day. Lenalee tearfully realizes that Anita and Mahoja along with three crew members Kie, Maosa and Chaozii Han are the only ones who didn't receive fatal wounds. They encourage them to win the fight and make them get the exorcists and the three crew members the lifeboats . But Mahoja and Anita don't get in, and they realize that they are both condamned. As Anita bids farewell the lifeboat leave the ship, leaving it collapse with all the people in it . The exorcists swear to win and finally reach Edo. The nippon country The exorcists are gaining ground in Edo, with Chomesuke as their guide. She explains that the japanese population is 90% akuma, the isolationist policy having allowed the Earl to take control of the country. There is no safe place. Suddenly Kawamura, Chomesuke's modified akuma friend appears to the joy of the latter. Unfortunately theyr soon realized that she is trapped in a web. As Chomesuke takes the exorcists to hide, three level 3 akumas appear and devour Kawamura. This is how they discover cannibalism. As Chaozi introduces himself and his friends, Chomesuke receives an order from the Earl. He is ordering every akuma nearby to go to Edo. The Noah gather Tyki Mikk is fishing. Cell Roron tells him that the name of Allen Walker doesn't disappear which means that he is still alive. The Twins Jasdevi appear and discuss their respective failures to kill their targets. They decide to go to Edo where the Earl and Road are. On the way they lay into Skinn Bolic who is in the same situation as them and take him in their coach. The 4 Noah arrive in the Noah's Ark where they are welcomes by the Earl. He reminds them the History of the ark before explaining them that they'll have to move to a new ark. Road is in charge of the downloading. On the exorcist side, Chomesuke is painfully called back by the Earl. He informs the exorcists that all the akumas bearny are called to join the earl in Edo. All the akumas of Japan answer the Call to the capital. The Earl reminds the noah their failed missions and Tyki decide to send a level 3 akuma to China to kill Allen Walker. After the twin promise to achieve their own mission, the Earl orders the akumas to find and kill the 2 generals present in Japan. Confrontation Suddenly the noah are attacked by a giant snake. The Noah (except the earl) dodge to see their opponent: The exorcists are up for battle! Chomesuke points out the battle being unwinnable but Krory and Lavi are resolved to try nonetheless. They attack but they are stopped by Tyki Mikk: The Noah who presumably killed Allen. Tyki begins to taunt Lavi about Allen getting the young man into a rage before informing them than Allen is not dead. Meanwhile the akuma Tyki sent arrives at the Asian Branch by using the ark. The Branch is attacked Training troubles In the Asian Branch, For and Allen are sparing but For is visibly very angry and she is yelling at him. She complains that Allen is not trying and keep on taunting him until Allen breaks up. Later Bak Chang and Sammo Han Won are seen discussing Allen's case. They can't let him out because Allen is targetted by a Noah and Allen is overstressing thinking about his friends. Allen on his side is is sorry for himself. Rohfa comes to meet him. She sits next to him and they begin talking about what happened to Allen in the past and what are his thoughts and desires about the future. Suddenly the actual Roufa appears behind them shocked to see "herself" flirting with Walker. The fake Roufa is revealed to be For who transformed herself to encourage Allen. Allen thanks her and she starts to move away but she suddenly stands still . She shouts to immediately hide Allen as the level 3 akuma breaks through her body and penetrates the branch. Another level 3 Emergency Level 3 Thread immediatly recognizes his target. While Shifu and his friends realize the situation For orders Allen to run away but the latter doesnt and is pierced by a thread of the akuma of the same name. The string has the power to decompose the molecules and then absorb them. Rikei and roufa don't manage to break the thread. Fortunately Bak summons the guardian deity which allows For to free herself and cut the thread. They order the evacuation of the Branch. Using Bak's power to move the walls of the branch, For transforms herself into Allen and locks herself with the akuma in order to stall for time. Allen wants Bak to open the passage but Bak refuses. Allen realizes that he wants and needs to fight the akuma because as an exorcist, even without innocence this is his reason to be. Bal finally understands his feelings and he opens the wall. The Clown of God For is lying , defeated by the level 3. When he is about to finish her, he is stopped by Allen. As For returns to her original shape, the akuma realizes his mistake and now turns on Allen. The exorcist first manages to dodge the attacks but he is soon overwhelmed and brought down. In the Meantime Bak has reached For and is now carrying her. After getting rid of Allen, Thread attacks them. He is again interrupted. This time by Allen's innocence: Crown Clown. Outselling some attacks the innocence proceeds to completely breaks apart the akuma, leaving only his torso. Now wearing his coat innocence, Allen proceeds to interrogate the akuma. The akuma first refuses to answer the questions but he finally does before Allen destroy him with one claw, bringing the soul to salvation. After the battle, the scientists analyze the new innocence and they take stock of the situation. They analyze the Noah's Ark and prepare it for being used by Allen. Mayhem at the imperial capital Fight, Cross's team! Back in Edo, the exorcists are now facing gigantic akumas. They are the result of the fusion between multiple level 3 akumas.The creature sends destructive rays all around the city. Lavi seems to have some trouble fighting Tyki Mikk. The other exorcists note their incapacity to reach the giant akuma . Chomesuke proposes to fly with them to the head of the 3.5. The Earl and the other noah talk about the downloading of the ark and about a mysterious traitor because of who the ark is anchored to Edo and must be abandonned. Allen on his side is on the depart and he is entrusted with a radio earring connected to Komui Lee. With this, Komui can accompagny Allen while he enters the ark and discover a strange landscape. Chomesuke reached the head of the akuma and allows Krory and Bookman Clan to attack it. Unfortunately Chomesuke is shot by the akumas's attack in the process and is destroyed to the shock of Lavi. There, Tiedoll's team makes its entrance. Tiedoll's team takes part in the fight! Noise Marie using his hearing abilities to account the situation: He spots the exorcists and the akumas. Tiedoll sends him and Kanda Yu to assist them. Tiedoll thanks their guide, a modified akuma before the latter self-destructs . The exorcists of Cross's team seems to reach their limits. Miranda collapses as Tyki Mikk catches Lenalee. Chaozii Han and his friends attack him but this is no use against his power. Suddenly Kanda appears and attacks the noah. Tyki releases Lenalee and flies away. Marie traps the giant akumas in his cords Kanda then jumps on the akuma and slices it apart to the shock of the other exorcists. fterwards, The Earl is seen above Oda preparing to launch an attack. It completely destroys the City. The August and the white Clown The exorcists are revealed to be still alive but barely breathing. Lenalee is anew prisonner of her cristallized innocence which protected her. She calls for help and Lavi and Kanda rush to save her. They are respectively stopped by Skinn Bolic and Tyki Mikk. General Tiedoll summons a giant fighting creature with his innocence which blocks the giant akumas. The Earl is now ready to attack Lenalee. As Lenalee cries for help, Allen Walker shows up grabbing the Earl's heand. The Greeting are done and both clowns engage in battle. The Earl draws a sword out of Lero. The fight is interrupted when Allen sees Lavi and Kanda attacks Allen. They all realize that all the Noah have vanished. After the Battle...or before? The Earl is now carrying his fellow noah in the ark . Road Kamelot is seen having completed his part of the download of the ark. She announces that there is only 4 hours left before it is completed. Twins Jasdevi on their side failed once again to find Cross Marian. The 9 exorcists and their two comrades gather under a bridge to discuss the situation. They have a tearful reunion and share their adventures but suddenly Lenalee is sucked into the ark. Story Impact * The Asian Branch is introduced as well as several important characters such as Bak Chang and For. * We see a level 3 akuma for the first time. * Lenalee Lee pushes her innocence to its limits rendering her unable to fight and walk properly for some time. * The first case of an equipement-time innocence protected his accomodator is recorded with Dark Boots. Lenalee's innocence is suspected to be the heart. * Allen Walker dreams of a shadowy figure who will later be revealed to be The 14th. * Anita and her crew die during the travel, leaving only Chaozii Han and his comrades. Lenalee is upset. * Road Kamelot completes her part in the downloading of the ark. * Several Noah gather in Edo with the Earl. The latter calls hundreds of akumas to join him. * The exorcists finally reach Edo. * Allen takes stock of his feelings and his innocence is restored with a new form: Crown Clown. * Tiedoll's unit and Allen reach Edo. * The Earl destroys Edo. * Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Yu Kanda, Arystar Krory III and Chaozii Han are sucked into the ark. Navigation Category:Story Arcs